A Hope For Tomorrow
by ThatTallGuy
Summary: The world can be a harsh place, no matter where you go, but you also find hope in those places too. Follow Team RWBY and Team JNPR as they struggle to find a way home in a harsh world with a little bit of hope. JauneXharem RenXNora
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello there, if you are reading this I'd like to say thank you for reading, and if your not reading this author's note then your quite impatient aren't you? Sorry at this time of starting this fic I was a little bit drunk, and trying to relax so yeah.**

 **That all said please enjoy.**

 **RWBY or Fallout belong to their respective owners, I own nothing.**

 **A hope for tomorrow chapter 1: the annoyance**

Emerald was concerned.

This would more often than not, would be ignored if not for the fact of what she was concerned about.

Cinder falls.

Her master, if not savior was stressed as of late why you may ask.

Her plans succeeded, but not as well as she hoped.

Cinder had succeeded in hacking and planting a Virus in the CCT, a global communication system that controlled just about everything in Remnant. From telling the time on a clock on one's fridge to controlling fully automated robots that could fight and kill on their own.

This was a massive gain to their goals, the most important piece of the plan, if one was to think about it.

But what caused her leader to become so stressed.

She was spotted in the progress of doing so.

Although her masters identity was hidden and never found out, she was spotted by someone. Who you may ask?

Ruby Rose, a huntress in training.

Now more often than not this would not be a problem, all they would have to do was ignore it or make it so that Ruby would have an... accident than it would be all sorted. No need to think about it problem gone.

Unfortunately thanks to location and the fact Ruby had helped in other problems concerning their enemies, her spotting Cinder lead to problems.

Mainly the fact that the place they were meant to infiltrate and sabotage, Beacon Academy home to the Vale CCT and huntsmen training academy. Had became something of a police state.

You see the kingdom of vale, the home of Beacon had some terrorist problems happening as of late. Mostly thanks to them yes but that is not the point.

This caught the attention of the three remaining kingdoms, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuos. But mostly Atlas's attention.

Atlas you see was militant compared to the rest of the kingdoms and as any militant group do, they reacted.

By sending a big fucking army to vale.

Now this again could cause problems, ones that could work in their favor. The fear that a militant police force over your shoulder, the fear and anger that one's country cannot protect itself and has to rely on outside help to protect themselves could be used to help with their goals.

But in this case, it worked against them.

The fact of the matter is that when Cinder was spotted and Ruby was not dealt with Ruby talked to some people that was the worst people for them.

Their enemy, headmaster Ozpin and General ironwood.

The headmasters of generations of huntsmen and the leader of atlas army were not enemy that one wanted to face head on, so they stuck to the shadows bidding their time and for the most part it has worked. Success after success their enemy has been unable to find them let alone retaliate. sure there was less successful moment like with the fall maiden, but in perspective their enemy couldn't fight back.

That was until Ruby of cause.

When they learnt about their presents they grasped on to it like a man dying of thirst finding drinkable water. They increased security, they made curfews and they had so many soldiers walking about you would think that one walked on to an army base after a major attack.

In other word their jobs became Hard.

Their movements were watch constantly as just about everyone was a suspect in the academy at this point. And every hunter-in-training was becoming uncomfortable thanks to it, now imagine how they must feel.

This was also exacerbated more by Cinders master.

Emerald did not know who her master's master was but she did know they could control Grimm and that this recent event did NOT make her happy at all.

While she could gather they weren't going to do anything drastic, Emerald could also tell that Cinder was unhappy with her master being upset. And being unable to do much of their job thanks to recent events making thing worse for her thanks to progress being slowed to a snails pace.

And all this thanks to some little girl being at the wrong place at wrong time.

"so... what is it?"

Emeralds thoughts where broken by the voice of her partner Mercury look at a device that cinder brought here recently.

A device that was given to them by Cinder' master.

The object reminded her of a grenade, long like a flash-bang with a safety pin and lever but what made it different was the tube part of it. The top and bottom part where metal like most grenades but the center was a glass like material which allowed to see the inner contents of the object which show that this was no normal grenade.

The center of the 'grenade' held something between two small spikes that came from the metal parts of the device, and what it held was odd. A marble size circular orb of pitch black energy. This orb also admitted a purple mist that seemed to disappear after getting far enough from it, leaving the canister clear.

"It was meant to be a weapon to use against Ozpin." Explained her master, Cinder "From what I know if used right that 'wizard' would not be a threat but would still be alive... from what my master said."

This made the two followers of Cinder look at their master, curious what kind of weapon could get rid of their biggest threat.

"How does that work?"

Cinder gave a look to not ask questions to Mercury, the curious assassin who just asked but answered honestly "I don't know so don't ask."

Mercury gain a nervous look on his face and asked another question "any ideas how to use this thing against that sorry excuse of a headmaster? Because I don't what to be committing suicide just so your boss can get to rub it in that guys face when we win.

Cinder surprisingly didn't glare or shout at the boy. "We don't the opportunity was lost before it arrived, now all that thing is now is a worthless tool."

This raised a few eyebrows "so... its useless? I would of thought that something that could get rid of the higher than thou bastard would be useful for something."

The fall witch explained more as her eyes narrowed in anger"it not useless because what it is, it useless because of the situation! If we had the element of surprise it would get rid of our biggest problem. But unfortunately thanks to that little girl we lost that surprise."

As the talked Emerald looked at the weapon as a thought came to mind.

While the thief was thinking mercury asked one more question "So... are we doing anything with this thing?"

Cinder shook her head "No."

As the two started to talk about other things, Emerald looked at the grenade as a dark smile came on her face.

She had a plan.

 **Rwby's dorm room**

"This is going to be great!" Shouted a excited Ruby

As ruby did a little dance WBY was preparing for a outing with the team and team JPNR.

"I must agree with sis on this one, this is most definitely needed." Said the busty boxer know as Yang.

"That we can agree on, I swear if I see one more soldier I am going to let my frustration know." moaned Weiss with a hint of relief in her voice.

"So... your complaining hasn't let everyone know of your frustrations?" Questioned Blake with a smirk on her face as she finished putting on her boots.

Weiss glaring playfully and semi seriously at Blake loudly whispered "You know what I mean!"

Yang and Ruby letting out a small giggle as Yang couldn't help but comment "Ice Cream also has a point, if one more soldier stops me I might just 'stop' them."

The rest of team RWBY ignoring the bad joke rolling their eyes and change the subject.

"So Ruby? Why did you invite team JPNR? I mean I thought today was a day for stress relief, not a get together?" Question Weiss crossing her arms.

"Well~, Jaune and Pyrrha have been having problem since the dance soldiers have been stopping Pyrrha for autographs and from what Jaune says a lot of girls have been stopping him for 'a chat' which has been angering Pyrrha for some reason?" Said Ruby questioning at the end confused why girls would stop Jaune with a uncomfortable feeling in her gut.

This got stares from the rest of the team "what?"

Ruby was scratching her head as she got looks "yeah after the dance there was a rumor going around that Jaune dressed as a girl to cheer up Pyrrha ever since the dance girls have been stopping him, sometimes for no reason at all!"

While Blake and Weiss look perplexed at what they just heard Yang stated to grin. "Well, well it looks like vomit boy really is a ladies man after all! Can wait to see how long till Pyrrha explodes in frustration after all this time, it will be quite the yang."

The three groaned at the pun but couldn't help but agree to extent. But before they could continue the conversation there was a knock on their door.

"coming!" Shouted Ruby as she got the door.

As she opened the door she was silent for a few seconds until she let out a belching laugher.

"Why are you wearing a bunny hoodie!"

With those words laughter and snicker went through the room and just outside of it, with one exception.

Jaune Arc.

"Really, come on I mean really? It's just a bunny, I got enough of that from Ren and Pyrrha."

"B-But, BUNNY! Why do you have that!" Ruby managed to say between her laughter.

As the laughter eventually died down Blake asked "so Jaune why are you wearing that hoodie?"

Before Jaune could answer someone made their presence know "He has always worn that hoodie under his armor! Which is awesome~ I tried asking if I could have it but he keeps saying no. Which is so unfair! Hey Ren do you think we should try and make a rabbit our team mascot!"

Ren with replied with his flat look "Nora, it's copyrighted."

When Ren said that there was a intense look on Nora face "which is why we should make it our mascot! Think of all the sponsors we'll get in the tournament! We could make a lot of money~!

While Nora and ren got in a one sided debate (I.E Ren not saying much) Ruby began laughing again.

"I like Jaune hoodie it's...normal."

As Ruby stop laughing she saw Pyrrha smiling in casual wear and she didn't mean her normal hunter gear she meant cloths that would be normally seen on civilians, black mini skirt, red T-shirt and a brown jacket and surprisingly for Pyrrha no headwear.

"Pyrrha." Said Weiss in a shocked tone "Why aren't your huntress gear?"

Pyrrha's smile disappeared quickly " the soldiers didn't like the fact me or Jaune was armored."

Weiss was surprisingly was the first one to make their frustration known. "Really? Atlas my own kingdom doesn't not only like hunter being armed to fight, but also don't want their huntsmen to be armoured?! I'm going to have to talk to Winter about this."

Before anyone could voice their opinion about the situation Nora interrupted "Who cares! We are going to the arcade! And to eat something, oh! How about pancakes they are the best!"

Jaune nodded to and replied "yeah we should go quickly, the bullhead going to vale will be going soon."

Ruby nodded "Yeah we can talk and walk. Everybody ready?"

With nods and a yeah from Yang the two groups left talking as they left.

But they didn't notice someone as they left.

A girl with a Cheshire grin.

 **Time skip a small time later**

"WHAT! What do you mean your not dating Neptune anymore?!" Nora shouted.

"I don't have to explain it to you, I Just have." Said Weiss as she crossed her legs on a seat on one of beacon's airships.

As the two talked the others were doing their things Yang messing with Blake and Ruby, ren meditating and Jaune and Pyrrha dealing with Jaune motion sickness.

But surprisingly enough when Nora shouted the whole groups attention was caught.

"Weiss you broke up with Neptune?" Questioned Jaune with a serious tone, surprising since as he was a second ago about to throw up.

A scoff came from Weiss " I don't want to talk about it but if you must know I saw him 'messing about' with few girls from so of the other academies, so please drop the subject."

Jaune narrowed his brows and was about to say something but was interrupted before he could.

"Don't worry Weiss, we'll break his legs! That will teach that blueberry to cheat!" Said a vengeful Nora with a dark glee in her voice.

Jaune and everyone else nodded and voiced their agreement and as Jaune was about to say something.

He was interrupted again.

Yang draped her arm over Blake "don't worry to much about that, Blake here has had a argument with her boy toy Sun because of Neptune."

"You've had a argument with Sun Blake?" Questioned Pyrrha as she tilted her head at the cat girl.

As Blake gave Yang a glare and pushed the blondes arm off her she explained exasperated "huh! If you must know after we found out about Neptune's 'messing about' I tried talking to Sun to see if he could punish him in some way, trust me it was better that Yang's idea."

Jaune blinking at the comment, confused said "Yang's Idea?"

Blake rolled her eyes and explained "take a page out of Nora's book and Break his legs."

Nora gasped and pointed to yang "You where gonna break leg without me! Why didn't you invite me!~ I would of held his legs for you!"

Yang just smiled at Nora and shrugged as she cried crocodile tiers.

Jaune blinked once more and turned his head to Ruby with a deadpan look...who was already doing the same.

"you have a Nora." "you have a Yang."

This comment made the rest of the group giggle with two exceptions.

Yang and Nora who where currently had the two adorkable friends in a headlock.

As the this was happening Ren asked Blake a question "so I take it that this argument didn't go well?"

Blake closed her eyes and sighed in frustration "No, it didn't go well. Sun didn't like the idea of punishing Neptune for anything, so we kept on pushing each other. Sun to drop it and me not huh... what a mess."

She soon regretted closing her eyes and not seeing Yang bringing her into a headlock as the self proclaimed pun master said with pride. "what Blake is trying say is that who needs him! Sisters before misters!"

Blake eventually pushed the playful blonde while the rest of the group smirked and snickered at the poor girls luck or Yang's joke...yeah it was Blakes luck.

"Well good thing you didn't break Neptune's legs anyways, Jaune already promised to hurt him if he hurt Wiess!" Said a bombastic Nora.

This instead of the good laughs and giggles made the group silent with Jaune paling as most of the group looked at Jaune who just got out of the headlock, with a few looks ranging from a teasing grin from yang to a nervous look from Pyrrha.

"What?" Wiess narrowed her eye gave a questioning look towards the dork knight wanting answers.

And before Jaune could speak Nora interrupted.

 _'Oum damn it! Stop digging my grave Nora!'_

"Oh Jaune convinced Neptune to dance with Wiess after he rejected her because the blueberry couldn't dance! He also said he'd make the blueberry regret it if he hurt Wiess... Ren, do you think Jaune meant breaking his legs or something else?" Explained and questioned Nora as she focused her attention back to the patient man.

The others though where staring a nervous look Jaune.

"so." Weiss said, well more stated "You convinced Neptune to dance with me after his rejection?"

Jaune slowly nodded and as he did Wiess sighed and Yang's grin became bigger.

"Well it looks like Jaune here is a real romantic, giving up on the girl he's be chasing so she could be happy with his own love rival. Props to you Jaune... although I think you should of let Wiess pick better." Commented the blonde girl as Wiess let off a small growl but didn't comment.

"it was a good thing you did Jaune." Said Pyrrha with a smile on her face.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha and smiled and was about to say something.

But, well I think you know what happened.

"Jaune" said Wiess making Jaune nervous "I apologize for my earlier behavior on how harsh I was to your advances."

The would-be knight sighed and smiled at what Wiess said, but soon as he smiled his face turned to fear.

Wiess had a cold smile and freezing aura around her... puns intended.

"Don't do it again, and I will be the one who chooses who go out with."

Jaune and just about everyone around him nodded fearfully at that, given that that last comment seemed to be aimed more at everyone than just Jaune.

"Right we are about to land how about we get ready to go, I think this bullhead is starting get stuffy."

Yang ignoring the aura that Wiess just released playfully jabbed "What Wiess? Afraid you might just melt?"

And with that everybody groaned as Jaune said without interruption "Let's get out of here."

 **Vale sky port a few minutes later**

"so... what does everybody want to do now? Eat first or something else?" Questioned Jaune as the two group left the airship station

"I say we eat first, I'm so hungry I could fight Ruby for her cookies." The blonde boxer said as the red reaper complained at her.

Pyrrha smiling agreed "Yes I do think that is a splendid idea... also Nora seems to hungry, you know what she's like when hungry."

"FEED ME! YOUR QUEEN DEMANDS IT!"

...You know who that is.

With group in agreement Jaune asked another question "Great, now where do we go?"

"I know a place!" Exclaimed Ruby "and its two blocks away, come on! I even know a shortcut."

As the group left the sky station they missed a person jumping shadow to shadow.

Vale streets

A small time had pasted as the two group headed to the restaurant Ruby was leading too. The group soon arrived at a small dinge back alley.

"Right, heres the short cut." Ruby said with closed eyed smile, completely missing the looks of disbelief.

"Huh... Ruby are you sure that this short cut is safe? It looks like a place where you get mugged by everything, even the rats!" Exclaimed Jaune with some agreeing from the two group.

"Of course it's safe! I've came down this alley a ton, besides its broad daylight and we're in a group. what's the worst that could happen?" Waved off Ruby as she started to walk down the alley the group reluctantly following her.

Baring Jaune.

"You know you just jinxed it right?"

And as soon as he finished saying that Ruby using her semblance came back and started dragging him into the alley to the group.

"Quit being a worry-wart it's just an alley. Nothing will go wrong." an exasperated reaper known as Ruby said as the two came to the group.

But as soon as she finished speaking and arriving something happened.

A grenade like object came falling into their view.

It was like slow motion to them, but unlike the movies or games they couldn't react in in time.

Before any of them could move or activate the Semblance.

 ***PWOOOM***

The 'grenade' exploded in to a perfect sphere of black and purple energy. And as the energy dissipated the two teams where nowhere to be seen.

Above where the two team once where stud Emerald with a smile on her face.

"Well that takes care of that problem." Joyous in her tone, Emerald wiped the metaphorical dust from her hands and started to walk away.

Completely missing the camera that saw all that transpired leaving those to soon wonder what happened to the young hunters. Some even coming to the conclusion that the two teams where dead.

That they soon would sometimes wish they were.

 **Unknown location (play Fallout 4 OST-main theme.)**

The two teams were unconscious and unknowing to the world around them.

All of the group cloths where damaged, but that was unimportant as the teams lay on the dead dirt and cold metal with team RWBY on dead grass with broken crates and boxes around them.

From them team JNPR formed a semi chain from the dead grass to the cold metal that Jaune layed dead center on.

The metal was a perfect circular raised platform with industrial bolts keeping it to the ground, but in the center was a number.

The number 111

 **End chapter 1**

 **A/N: okay I found this this morning and edited it, and enjoyed the idea enough to not delete it, surprising on how few mistakes there where in this since I was drunk writing this.**

 **That all said, please have a pleasant day and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello and thank you for reading. Before starting I'd to say this fic will contain things that are NOT in fallout series, but are lore friendly for the most part, such as the Wattz 2000 laser rifle and the minute man's laser cannon (which was only in concept), T-49 (story teller power armour) and the fallout 3 assault rifles (aka R91) as well as other armours from the series. That said do not expect modern weapons like the FAMAS, L85A2, AKM or any weapon and armour system that was developed after the 50's or early 60's that isn't lore friendly. That also said some weapons that may gain some RWBY traits and differences in later chapters. Now please enjoy.**

 **Fallout and RWBY belong to their respective owners I own nothing**

 **A Hope for Tomorrow Chapter 2: New to the neighbourhood**

Jaune didn't know what to think at the moment.

Before he blacked out he remembered going out with his friend to have some fun, to eat and forget the stressful time him and everyone was having a beacon. But then...

A grenade.

He didn't know where it came from or why it came falling into his groups metaphorical lap, was it the white fang? was it the person that Ruby spotted trying to off her with them as collateral? Hell was it Roman Torchwick or his goons just trying to kill them!? He didn't know, but one thing for certain he knew.

He knew that whatever he was, he was laying on something very unconfutable.

As he woke up he saw a bird, a raven next to him. But instead of being surprised at the fact of the bird being so close to him, he was more shocked to see the raven being best described as...Sick. It was missing feather revealing sores, boils and other ailments that he did not know.

As him and the bird stared at each other the bird eventually flew away, leaving him to look around.

"Where am I?" The knight said to himself as he looked around the unfamiliar landscape, it looked like a derelict and dead construction sight, but as he looked down to where he was laying he saw he was on a metal platform with a number printed in the centre.

"111?" He questioned, but before he could of think of what happened he heard a groan.

He turned to see Ren holding his head, he quickly got up to check on his teammate.

"Ren! Are you alright?" Jaune said with some worry looking around also to see his friends in a similar state to how him and Ren where moments ago.

"I'm fine a headache is all, any Idea what happened?"

"some kind of grenade that... well I have no idea what it did."

"Right, where are the others are they ok?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head "I think they're fine, I just woke up a minute ago and got caught up looking around."

Ren started to look around and saw the dead and derelict area that was until something.

"Jaune" Ren said pointing at something with a number of emotions on his face and in his voice, surprising Jaune especially with one emotion being prominent .

Fear

"Is-is that what I think it is?"

Jaune looked to where his usually calm team mate was pointing to and he nearly went into shock at what he saw.

Skeletons, lots of skeletons.

He could tell that these where real, that they were once people, he didn't know how they died but he could tell it was slow and painful. A person dragging another before dropping dead themselves, a people left rot, two trying to perhap wake up another already dead only to die themselves and couple or perhaps just strangers hugging each other not wanting to die alone.

As he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "Where are we?"

Nothing answered him.

The two soon heard groans breaking them from their thoughts and worries and saw that the rest of the group waking up.

"huh... Did anyone get a look at the grimm humper that got the jump on us." Moaned Yang holding her head. With moans of from the rest of girls yang opened her eye and saw Jaune kneeling next to a sitting up Ren.

"hey boys, so no wakeup call? Good I think with this headache I would of yanged you up." Yang tried to joke, only to be meet by a serious look.

"Yang this is not the time to be joking."

"Why that Jaune?" Questioned Yang with a sense of dread as seconds past.

"Because we don't know where we are and-"

A scream interrupted them as the three and the rest of the group turned to the screamer, Ruby.

"Are those skeletons!" Shouted a freighted Ruby, all she could remember was having a small argument with Jaune about going through an alley than BAM! Asleep on the ground, waking up to a skeleton! What happened to the best day ever that she planed?!

As the rest of the others came to their senses all of them looked around and barring Ren and Jaune already had their freak out saw the horrific scene around them, with each have a verity of emotions on each of their face. Fear, worry and a small amount of panic.

Nora was the worst as she stare at one of the dead, shaking slightly as she was unable to break her gaze.

She soon felt a hand on her right shoulder she flinched and looked to her right to see Ren looking at her with worry, not for the situation but for her. Her shaking stopped but she soon noticed something "Ren Your clothes are shredded!"

Ren looked down to his clothes to see she was right, his clothes where badly damage and looked around to see everybody else's where too. "everybody's are Nora."

Ruby though still in a panic shouted "Who cares! Why are dead guys all around us!"

Yang standing suddenly also shouted grabbing the attention from the rest of them "Ruby! Calm down, I know freaking out seems like the best thing to do right now. Hell I nearly am, but we need to keep clam and focus on where we are!"

There was a silent in the group as they all looked at Yang with a look that made her nervous.

"uh guys why are you staring at me?"

Blake her partner started to point at her with a blush on her face.

"Y-Yang look d-down."

Yang blinking at the comment looked down and let out a scream.

Her tank top had fallen apart to reveal her, well as she'd say 'cannons'

"Aaah! Don't look!"

As Yang tried to cover her chest the girls look around for something to cover her modesty as Nora looked at Ren and Jaune.

"Ren, fearless leader look away from yang front bumpers or I'll break your legs."

A nervous look came over the two boys as they looked for a place to avoid the Valkyrie's fury.

Jaune quickly spotted a pod like structure next to the platform he was on earlier "There! Ren get in there now, I'd like our legs in one piece thank you very much!"

As two walked (Ran is more like it) into the pod the two huntsmen soon noticed a dead occupant over a console facing a large window, as the two got into the small and cramped box they closed the door.

Jaune let out a sigh "Well this is great, we are in a unknown area, have our a cloths ripped and torn and we're in a metal box with a skeleton. Huh! And I thought today was going to be a day away from stress."

As Jaune moved and sat on the floor with back against the wall facing the window, Ren noticed something next the skeleton, a Pistol.

Ren picked the gun. It was large but smaller than some other pistols he had seen and he could tell it was old and worn, but still in good condition. As he looked of gun he noticed some making and thought out loud "N99 10mm? was this mass produced?"

As Jaune let go of his head and looked at Ren and noticed the gun in his hand.

"I take it that gun belong to him there."

Ren turned his head "yeah, I think it did." Ren then ejected the mag from the gun and checked "This gun hold twelve bullets and by the looks of it only ones missing, so this guy isn't why everyone else out there's dead."

Jaune winced "I think I know where the missing bullet is." As he pointed to skull of the dead man.

A large hole in the side.

Ren winced and sat against the opposite wall facing Jaune and as soon as he did he noticed a small box under the console with the number and letters 10mm on the side. Grabbing it quickly he saw that on top of the box said hundred 10mm bullets, opening the box he counted that there where eighty-eight bullets, the rest must have been used by their mystery man.

"Well at least we have some form of protection."

Jaune sighed at Ren's comment "Yeah, but would much rather be home right now. Maybe we should of tried calling for a pizza or something instead of going out."

Jaune was about sigh again until a look of Eureka "That's it! Our scrolls! We can use our scrolls map or call somebody!"

Ren and Jaune recognizing that they may have a way out of here grabbed there scroll from their pockets but as they did they began to be frustrated.

Their scroll weren't work.

"Oh come on! Work I charged you earlier and you don't look broke so why!"

"Well Jaune if in any ease of mind, mine's not working too."

"Not really." As Jaune said that he smashed his fist against a card board box next to him in frustration, breaking the box to reveal some interesting things.

Sealed plastic bags with what appeared to be blue cloths with a bright yellow print of the number 111.

Jaune counted the bags and smiled "Well at least we won't be naked, Ren let get changed."

Ren nodded slowly and grabbed one of the bags. As the two stripped them self of their damaged clothing and opened the bag they pulled out the cloths to reveal that it was a blue jumpsuit. But something that interested them was the fact that the material was nothing like what they have seen before, but the two shrugged and put their new jumpsuits on.

As the two adjusted to wearing the skin-tight jumpsuit the blonde knight turned his head to Ren "hey buddie, could you do me a favour?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Could take those jumpsuit out to the girls."

Ren looked at Jaune with a look of annoyance "and my I ask why me?"

Jaune gulped "Well Nora is less likely to smash you into pieces and well..."

Ren raised an eyebrow.

Jaune sighed "Wiess might kill me off the bat."

Ren oh'ed "okay just keep the door open if they try to kill me."

Jaune let out a small laugh "no promises, I'd like to live too."

As Ren shook his head and left with the blonde by himself. Alone Jaune at the cardboard box that held those jumpsuit and noticed a brown metal box next to it which said Vault-Tec.

"well what's in you."

He knelt down and moved his hand around the box till he found to latches. With those found he opened the box.

Jaune narrowed his eyes. "What are those?"

He saw where best described as smart watches made back when computers was just made and still used by scientists for science and not to play games when the boss wasn't looking. Big, clunky, covered in small knobs and switches and with a large black glass screen, it was a call back to old computer design. And it was call the pip-boy 3000, how could he tell? Well by the stylized name on it.

He saw that only one was intact the rest look broken with cracked screens or just in pieces. But something about the device caught his attention. One of the switches had options, probably for pages, Inv, stat, data, radio but most importantly map!

He grabbed the device, dusted the screen and pressed the power button only for it to give a low beep.

"oh come on I know you can work."

He then noticed a clamp at the bottom and came the realization, undoing the clamp he put the pip-boy on his wrist and locked the pip-by securely on his wrist and pressed the power button again.

"Yes!" He joyful said as the device booted up, he waited a second until a cartoon mascot came on the screen giving a thumbs up and a wink. The cartoon was green but seem to be wearing a cartoon version of the jumpsuit he was wearing. But after a second it turned to page that seem to give information about himself, heart rate, general body health and even blood type! Surprising Jaune to no end since the little computer didn't look advanced enough to do half the stuff it showed but did. He then shook his head and turned the dial to maps.

When the pip-boy loaded it showed a map of the entire region, at least he thought it was the region. But this made him conflicted he had a map but he didn't recognize where he was in the world.

In other words back to square one.

His thought where interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Jaune it's safe to come out now, the girls have changed." Said Ren

Jaune opened the door "I see the girls haven't killed you."

"No the thought of some intact cloths placated them. also, I asked them to check their scrolls, seem like theirs aren't working as well." Worry came on the two faces until the blonde shook his head.

Jaune sighed "Well at least I have some good news."

"and what's that?"

Jaune brought up the pip-boy into view.

"I found us a map."

Ren blinked and questioned. "What's that? And where did you find that?"

Jaune answered. "Well I found a box in the pod next to where we found those jumpsuits, it was full of these 'pip-boys' unfortunately the rest of them are broken."

Ren nodded "so that has a map..."

"yeah but I still don't recognize where we are."

"well in any case we should go to the girls they behind the shipping containers."

As the two left the pod they went behind the shipping containers where the rest of the group where. Jaune blushed a bit when he saw the girls, the jumpsuits like his where skin tight and given how *ahem* pleasant the girls looked made a healthy man like him blush. Didn't help that Yang had her jumpsuit's zip a little undone to reveal a tantalizing amount of cleavage. surprisingly though the girls head wear seemed to be intact, like Blake's bow or Wiess's crown-like headwear.

"Jaune so glad you could join us." Said Wiess with her arms crossed not sounding happy.

"Um..." The adorkable knight looked at Wiess questioning.

"Ignore Wiess she's just frustrated with everything that's happened." Reassured Blake but her voice sounding shaken by everything.

Jaune nodded and looked at the group. "okay guy now that we are dressed in something that isn't falling apart, I have some good news and bad news."

"Bad news? How about the bad news of the fact we are lost and none of our scrolls work!" Snapped the ice princess.

"Wiess!" Shouted Ruby, she looked less panicked than she was earlier but Jaune could tell the little red reaper was shaken what she saw.

"I know that we are in a bad situation, I know things look bad but we can't snap at each other! I know your scared but the last thing we need is to be at each other's throats, so instead of shouting how about we be nice to each other. I mean I think we're all a little bit scared."

As Ruby finished her speech the two team smiled, she was right.

Wiess looked at Jaune and apologized. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of shouted I guess we're all stressed with everything."

Jaune just smiled. "Nothing to forgive Snow angel, we are all a little on edge."

The 'snow angel' scowled at the nick name but didn't say anything.

"So, what's the good news?" Questioned Pyrrha as she looked around with unease.

"the good news it I got a map and Ren found a gun."

There were some smiles hearing that news. "And the bad?"

"I have no idea where we are."

Groans came around the group as Pyrrha said "Perhaps I should take a look."

Jaune shrugged and went "sure" as he attempted to take the pip-boy off.

Key word attempted.

"Something wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned as she tilted her head.

"I think there might be *urg* I can't seem to get this off!" He said struggling to remove the device, he tried opening the clamp, wouldn't open. Turn it off then open the clamp, didn't budge. For whatever reason, the object was more stuck to his wrist than a drunk Qrow is to booze or a short skirt.

"Perhaps if I use my semblance." Said the Redhaired champion as her aura manifested around one of her hands as she lifted it and the pip-boy.

And then the pain came.

"AH! By fucking Oum!" Shouted Jaune grasping his arm in pain, the pip-boy didn't move an inch but it felt like his very skin was being torn off! And as he shouted the aura dissipated and the group came up to him in worry.

"Jaune! Are you okay!" Questioned a worried Pyrrha looking at him and the device. She was testing to see if the device could be moved, but that reaction showed that thing on his wrist was something different from what she delt with.

"No, not really. Ow that felt like whatever you did was going to rip off my arms skin."

As Pyrrha flinched at the thought as Ruby commented "ok no messing with the museum peace, got it."

"Not to sound rude but can we see the map. You know to get an idea where we are." Asked Blake looking unconfutable with her surroundings.

Jaune grunted still dealing with the slowly numbing pain in his arm he held his arm out to show the pip-boy, still on the page with the map showing the group.

And it showed that they were still lost.

Yang moan. "Well that just great, nothing looks familiar. We are really lost, aren't we?"

Ruby frowned as she looked at the screen. "well at least we have a map. Oh, look there a name of the area in the maps corner. Boston, Massachusetts."

Grumbles and sigh went through the group.

"We need to find supplies." Said, no stated Jaune. "We're somewhere unknown and have no way to contact anyone, so we're gonna need to find food, shelter and find a way back or to communicate."

"Shelter fist please. Don't take it the wrong way but I'm not much liking the thought of staying in a graveyard." Said Wiess looking at one of the skeletons with unease.

The word "Agreed" was near simultaneously said by everyone in the group as they moved towards a gate that lead to a dirt path.

"So, any idea where this go's?" Questioned Ruby looking at Jaune.

Jaune looked at her for a second as she walked and then looked at the pip-boy. "From what I can tell it should lead us to a place called sanctuary hills, nice name, just hope it as nice as it sounds."

"Well let's get going!" Air fisted the red reaper just happy to get out of this outdoor morgue.

As the two team walk out of the site and walked they saw the vegetation was dead or struggling to live, of course there was a few exceptions such as a blue thorny flower, a large blood red lily, the odd tree and patch of grass. Making the two teams worry.

Why was life struggling here?

The group of young hunters soon crossed a small damaged bridge into a small estate and numbed.

The place was a wrecked, old, overgrown. Oum they could see that a few structures where just rubble!

"Well, this is great." Muttered Yang with a heavy amount of sarcasm.

"Well at least some of the building seem to be semi-liveable, we can also scavenge the houses for stuff." Said Ren.

As the others started to talk to one another about what to do and where to start, Ruby noticed something in the corner of her eye. Her head turned and as she did her jaw dropped.

"Huh, Guy?!"

"What is it Ruby?" Questioned Yang looking at her shocked sister.

The red reaper didn't speak she instead pointed. The team looked to where she was pointing and soon had matching jaw drops.

What they saw was something you would see out of an old atlas B-plot movie made decades ago, a robot. But unlike the modern humanoid bots they where use to this was vastly different, it had spherical main body that was keep afloat thanks to a large thruster built in its base, had three appendences attached to its l lower body that had a different device to attached to each of the limbs, even a buzz saw! And finally, it had three more limbs on it top half that seemed to hold each a flashlight or an eye each.

And they were going with eyes as it seemed to look at them from a distance.

The robot quickly started to go towards them with a surprising speed, but stopped went Ren pulled out the 10mm and shouted. "Stop!"

There was a silence between the two teams and the robot as the three-eyed bot stopped, with only noise being the wind and the occasional clang from the robot.

Until it spoke in an kinda posh accented voice. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to frighten you or your friends."

Jaune blinked. "Did that robot just talk?"

And the said robot talked once more. "Indeed, I did my good sir, I am Codsworth, robot butler and a Mister Handy model from general atomics too my young sir. Now if I my so bold to ask did you come from the vault on top of that hill over there?"

"Robot butler!" Squealed Nora as Ren tried to calm her down.

The rest group looked at each other with many questions running through their heads until as Ruby replied to codsworth. "Well my name is Ruby Rose, these are my friends Wiess, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren as well as my sister Yang." She pointed as she introduced each of them. "and vault?"

"Yes, you most likely don't call it that anymore, but it the entrance is the platform to the vault. You more than likely just called it home."

The two teams looked at one another and seemingly gave a silent message he understood. What was this robot talking about?

"Listen, um Codsworth we're not from this 'vault' you're on about. We're lost, we woke up on that his after... something happened to us."

There was a silence between the humans and the robot.

"So... you're not from the Vault?"

The group shook their heads.

"I apologize sirs, ma'ams, it just that you're in vault-tec jumpsuits, and with the same number as the Vault I just assumed. Well anyway, you said you were lost? And why are you wearing Vault jumpsuits?"

"Yeah, we're lost and we are trying to find a way to send a message to where we are. As for why the jumpsuit? Well our cloths where shredded, no point in wearing rags." Answered Yang as the robot stared, or looked they couldn't tell, at them.

"very well, perhaps I can be of some assistance, wouldn't be a good host if I didn't. What do you need? Food? Water? Directions?"

"A place to stay would be nice. All we got on us are these cloths." Answered Ren.

"Well I wouldn't say that Mister Ren. It appears your friend Mister Arc has a Pip-boy 3000, a marvel of technology you know."

The group blinked and looked at Jaune's wrist "um you mean that old thing?"

"Yes."

"What so special about an oversized smartwatch?"

Codsworth reel in shock hearing Jaune say those words.

"by god sir, do you not know what you have! That is a Pip-boy 3000, a marvel of engineering! GPS systems, bio lock and scanner and a atomizer storage unit and all with ability to tell the time!"

With intelligent response they replied "Huh...?"

And the way codsworth was looking at them, well if he had a face he'd would dumbstruck. "Well, let me put this way. That device will help you survive more than any gun would. Well, if not you're not willing to get your hand dirty anyways that is, oh what has the world become." Said the robot with sadness and nostalgia running through its vocal module.

The group once more looked at one another wondering what the robot was talking about. The last statement made it sound like the whole area was dangerous.

"Um, not to interrupt but is there a place we can stay? Maybe one of these buildings?" Questioned Ruby looking down the road from her position, seeing several houses in ruff but kind of liveable condition.

"But of cause Miss Rose! That said, many of the houses furniture is um... Broken. It may be an idea to look in some of the houses and the intact into a singular house. Also! I'm detecting multiple life signs in some of these houses."

The group's eyebrows shot up. "Are there people here?!"

"Hum... less than likely although my sensors are a little rusty I'd think if people where around they would have said hello... or at the very least shot at us. No, I believe these might be the local wild life, nothing to worry about."

"Um, Codsworth can you give us a minute while we chat? just need to ask the guys something." Asked Jaune with a strained smile.

"Of cause sir, I'll just be over by my home if you need me." With that's the robot floated to a house with some barely living bush and started to trim it humming while doing so, leave the group alone.

"Okay what the hell is going on here!" Said the blond knight.

"You mean the robot butler or what happened to us?" Questioned Ruby with a level of sarcasm.

"Both! I mean I know I'm not the most knowledgeable person out there but robot butlers? Vaults? And atom storage whatever's!? Even given half the stuff we've seen this is strange!"

Wiess was surprisingly the first to agree. "Yes, that and land seems dead seems strange let alone our new 'companion'. The last time I checked robots where exclusive to one kingdom and that's mine Atlas. Only Atla uses robots and they're government controlled, no one even my family could afford to have a robot."

"Wow Wiess way to make it about your family, and agreeing with vomit-boy here too." Commented Yang.

Wiess nearly snarled at Yang. "It's not about my family! It the fact that even with the money and power that my family's company has can't get robots! Atlas keep such tight control of the knowledge and manufacturing of robots that not even the Schnee company can get even one should tell you something! So yes, I agree Jaune here something is wrong here."

A few in the group like Ruby and Yang where in shock to hear that Atlas had such a control on the technology that even the unofficial poster family couldn't even get even one made them rethink the fact that there was one right here, uncontrolled by Atlas, made them wonder.

Where were they?

"we're getting off point here, we need to think of shelter and food before we think of anything else. And if the wild life become hostile... we need to make sure it won't" Said Pyrrha with a small finch at killing animal, not grim.

The others nodded, some more hesitant than others.

"Right we should split up and check the houses, how about we split with our partners?"

Mutters of agreement from the others as Nora asked. "Wait what about Codsworth! What about him?"

"I think me and Pyrrha will ask him to help us. Not that it should be needed but..." He stopped and looked at his wrist "this pip-boy. He said it could help us, so I need to find out what it does and how it works."

"I agree Jaune, whatever is on your wrist we need to know what it does and maybe how to take it off." Said Pyrrha looking at Jaunes arm, she didn't like that device and not because it wouldn't come off. More the fact that it was object of great interest.

And many people would do bad things to get an interesting object.

Jaune just nodded. "Right, shall we get started?"

The group quickly walked to codsworth as the robot turned to the teens.

"Ah, hello there. Are you here for assistance my good sir?"

Jaune nodded. "Yes, we are."

"Ah good if would follow me, we could clear the houses one by one of the wild life."

The blond raised his hand. "um, actually if you tell us the us the houses some of us will split up, quicker to cover ground that way."

The robot stared at them, they couldn't tell his emotions until it spoke again in worry.

"Are you sure my good sir? No to offend but besides Mr. Lie here you and the rest of you don't seem that well-armed... unless you hiding something in that pip-boy."

Jaune and the others gave a desecrate glance at the wrist-mounted computer. What did he mean by store?

Blake responded quickly though. "It's ok we can handle ourselves if needs be."

"hmm, well alright then, but I must insist I go with one of you. Don't want any of you getting hurt now, do we?"

This made the two teams surprised, but in a good way. As the group started to smile they couldn't help but think how kind the bot seemed to be. They didn't know if it was only thanks to its programming or its own independent thought, but they couldn't help but smile at the fact.

It was also quite the relief after all that had happened.

"well I hate to be a bother but who is it, who is coming with me?"

Jaune blinked and shook his head of his thoughts. "Not who but how many. Me and Pyrrha would like you to help."

"Ah jolly good sir, shall I tell the rest of your compadrates of where to go?"

Jaune nodded as Codsworth went to the others and Pyrrha went to him.

"So, any idea what were gonna find in these houses."

Jaune answered Pyrrha's question honestly. "scrap, a mattress or two and if we're lucky a gun. Other than that? Mouldy food and maybe a flat undrinkable soft drink. to be honest, Pyrrha I think the fact that there's wild life here means we won't go hungry tonight."

The red head flinched but nodded, she had to agree. This place looked very old, it was lucky that any form of food our useful material was here.

"Right shall we?"

Pyrrha voiced her agreement as she saw the robot come toward the two of them. She also saw the rest of her team and their sister team split and move towards their separate houses.

The two started to follow the flouting robot till they arrived at one of the ruined houses. The teens heard a buzzing in the building that made them think fly's or any other small insect.

"So, sir ma'am, are you sure you will be alright without a weapon?"

Pyrrha smiled at the robot. "It will be fine, we can protect ourselves." She was confident in her hand to hands skills, although not as good as Yang's it should hand an animal like a wolf. And they had their aura to protect them.

It wouldn't be a problem.

With some reluctance in the bots voice it agreed. "Well alright then. Now! Let dispose of these pests!"

Jaune and Pyrrha nodded and the three charged in the building entering a living room kitchen combo.

As the three entered the two young hunters froze. Not in horror but in shock.

The buzzing they heard wasn't small flies but a flying bug the size of a large housecat or small dog, it had a body like that of a fly covered in grey chitinous plates held by dark pinkish flesh. The 'face' of the bug could only be described as disgusting, grey buggy eyes that matched the colour of it chitin and a indent in its face that looked like a skulls nose area and a mouth that, although immature looked like two hairy butt cheeks.

All flying on a pair of small membrane like wings.

Was the two stared at the oversized bug, the fly acted. As its lower body seem to clench and flex till something shoot out of its bottom at Jaune, hitting him.

But not going through his aura as it flashed white as the object seem to explode in a green goo.

The two snapped out and charged the bug, both punching it. As it did it flew from the force and hit a wall leaving a large greenish blood mark on it as it fell to the ground dead.

The two quickly looked around and noticed codsworth fighting a three more of the bugs, acting as fast as they could Jaune grabbing what looked like an old rolling pin. As the hunters leaped into the fray Codsworth span his limp with the buzz saw active bisecting one of the bugs and nearly in a charge to get the next, bumped into Pyrrha. The near collision stopped the spartan allowing of the flies' projectile to hit her, and like Jaune to no avail.

She saw that the object didn't explode this time, just bouncing off. When she glanced at the object she shivered, it wasn't a stinger or something like faeces, it was a large larva! A greyish white with a four pronged teethe maw!

She shivered once again and then shook her head. This was not the time to think about disgusting thing it, was time to kill said things!

She quickly turned to the bug that 'shoot' her and punched it with all her might. To her disgust it exploded leaving her covered in its blood. after a second she turned to Jaune to see he had clubbed the bug and was staring at her with some worry on his face.

"Okay what was that?!"

"That sir was a bloatfly, the descendants of smaller flies that got, well...bigger."

The two teens gave a deadpanned look at the robot and where about give a sarcastic remark until.

"KKKYYAAA!"

"WHAT IN OUMS NAME?!"

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"THE HELL?!"

Shouts from the other houses, the two looked at one another and said one word.

"Bugs"

Jaune looked at the bloatfly that 'shoot' him and moved towards it. And commenced to pick it up.

"Um, Jaune?" Questioned Pyrrha with a look of disgust. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I think the others will want to see this."

"Why would they want to see... that?!"

The blonde paused then replied with some worry. "Because earlier I saw raven but it was different, and I have feeling that at least one of the others fought something else than a giant fly."

Pyrrha nodded slowly and was quiet, she had to admit he may have a point. She never heard of giant bugs unless it was an exaggeration or a Grimm, and the flies weren't fading like Grimm.

"Hm, well sir I can tell you from using my bio scanners that that's safe to eat." Interrupted Codsworth.

The two stood sills in silence till they looked at the robot in horror. "What?"

"It edible, and with a possible lack of food in the area... well sir I hope you good at math."

The partners looked again at one another, still with their look of horror.

They didn't want to eat a bug!

 **5 minutes later centre of Sanctuary**

After the near mental breakdown of their possible dinner the two meet up with the others and by the looks on their faces they were just as much in shock as they were.

"Okay first that was gross, second Jaune? Why are you holding one of those giant bugs?!" Questioned yang pointing to the bloatfly in Jaunes hand.

"Wait you fought that?" Said Nora inquietly with her hands behind her back, and Ren next to her looking creeped out.

"We all did, why? Did you face something different?"

"Yep."

With that Nora brought her hand forward to reveal that she was holding a cockroach... that was the size of a cat!

Ruby blinked"… that's one big cockroach."

"oh yeah, you should have seen it! Ren screamed like a girl and I smashed a dozen of the megaroachs!"

"there was only four."

"You still screamed like a girl."

The group was expecting a rebuttal of like how Ren usually does, but was meet with only silence from the quiet and now blushing boy.

*giggle*

Jaune didn't know who started it but soon as that giggle was heard laugher came from everyone, even Ren who was the one who was embarrassed.

He guessed that after everything a good laugh was needed.

"Well it's great to have a good laugh my sirs, but I must inform you that the area is clear of all life signs, besides you of course. I'd think this would be best if we start gathering salvage and with you pip-boy it should be easy." Interrupted Codworth.

The laughter died soon after and once more confused.

Again, about the pip-boy.

"Codworth, quick question? What would make salvaging easier with this thing?" Questioned Jaune.

The robot turned one of its eyes to Jaune. "You really don't know sir? Well, I think I mentioned the atomizer storage feature before. Well the pip-boy can break down whatever item or items you pick up and store it, it will also reconstruct it when you so wish. That said it can't make something that isn't there like a knife. The only way you can have that item is if you get said item and if you lose it, well you better find it or replace it."

The group was stunned silent, that couldn't be possible! That kind of thing was science fiction!

Ruby looked at Jaune's arm. "Hey, quick question? Are you sure that there wasn't another working pip-boy?"

Jaune shook his head and let out a small laugh. "Nope, but I'll keep an eye out for one if you want one crater-face."

"Now let get started!"

 **Hours later sunset**

Hours had pasted with little incident, which was good all things considering. The scavenging though for all the time they put into it gave mixed results, they found some mattresses to sleep on and even found some candles for light. But there was a lack of food although they found some drink that was safe to drink. Shockingly though they were going to get some water from the lake next to Sanctuary but Codsworth warned them the water wasn't safe to drink, full of something called 'Radiation' something that can't be easily removed.

It was lucky they found something to drink soon after he told them.

Other than that, there was two others thing that was a good but worrying find a gun and some medicine.

First the gun, while they found two more 10mm pistols conforming Ren's theory that the gun he found was a production model instead of a custom gun like his and many of the others weapons, but there was another find, it was more make-shift which Ruby called a pipe gun.

It was old, rusted and made from junk, it wasn't a pretty gun that all them agreed on. When Ruby looked at the gun proper though she was surprised about a few things, first is how simple it was, the only thing that could be described as complex is the firing mechanism but that was pushing it, she even commented that the barrel has a makeshift rifling system which she said and quote "Seemed to be an optional choose than needed one." It was a showed how simple the gun was, even with the poor quality. She also noted that it would be an easy change from semi-auto to full auto.

That made the group question if it was the gun that was easy to modify or just Ruby's skill but they weren't complaining, a gun will always be useful in this kind of situation.

The second was the medicine, or to be more clear medicine AND drugs. In one of the houses explored they found a computer and a boobytrapped safe, after disarming the traps Blake was able to pick the lock on it, a trick that she learnt from the white fang. And when the contents were revealed the group full heartedly agreed that they had no clue what they were looking at, they could tell it was something medical or bad, but they didn't know till Wiess reveal she had an interesting skill.

She could hack, something she said she learnt through necessity from her father's controlling nature. The group worried why she need to hack, in the first place but decide to ask questions later and figure out what was in that safe.

What they learnt was that the person who owned the safe was a drug dealer, they had a verity of customers and 'produces' as they called it.

First was Med-X a form of morphine that while powerful and addicting didn't make one as delirious as morphine, who they were selling to an old man with chronic back pains who was possibly buying it to live a normal life.

Second was worrying, something called Psycho. They dealer didn't really know what the stuff was besides the fact it was hard to get, and that the local military gave it to their soldiers on the field. The group could tell that it was a combat drug, an illegal substance in the kingdoms since the dangers of them.

The third was a simple pleasure drug called day tripper, from what the computer said it was legal but expensive and he sold it on the cheap, it was no surprise to them when they read the reason he sold it cheap was thanks to them sealing it.

But the final drug? That was something amazing. The dealer called them stimpacks a wonder drug not one of them could deny, it was not addictive, it didn't have any side effects and was very good at its one job healing. It apparently only needed to be injected near to a wound and it would start healing before your very eyes, they even commented that it could heal bones and push out bullets from gunshot wounds! But the only reason the drug dealer sold it was because they were expensive, saying he could sell them a hundred dollars (these peoples form of currency the teams were sure) a piece and would still be cheaper than the legal market.

The eight agreed they needed to get this tech back to the kingdoms, the pip-boys apparent tech was revolutionary after they figured out how to store items in it, but these stimpacks could save so many life's it be criminal not to bring even one back.

But these two things help more unease to the group, they had seen three wonder techs in one day with no knowledge on how it was here, they came to agreement that the technology here was to high tech just to be a small village or town, and the age of it all seemed odd, Nora asked how old Codsworth was when she saw some rust on him and he answered a little over two hundred. Around this time the kingdom was using early dust engines and seeing what they could put it on, not building robots and making super drugs.

And the gun show that this area may have been in this state for a while, the weapon was crude yes, easy even if you have the know-how and recourses but! Guns aren't something that are just made, they need time and effort to make and to make a gun from parts like these told them that recourses were low or that the industry in the area was gone. And with Codsworth mentioning before that some people here will just shoot you, it wouldn't surprise them if the knowledge to make these kinds of guns were common place.

But that didn't matter at the moment because at the moment they were all trying to keep their stomachs down.

"Uh, the smell of burnt bugs, are you sure we need to eat that?"

Jaune was flipping one of the cockroaches on the make-shift grill made from cerement bricks, scrap wood and a old BBQ grill when Nora asked that. "No Nora, we can't. We don't have much choose in the matter, now how's the fly cooking?"

Nora grumped but answered. "It smells like an electric bug zapper so I'd say it nearly cooked."

Jaune blinked. "how do you know-"

"My semblance is electrical manipulation and I was bored one day, you do the math fearless leader."

Now he understood why Ren made Nora cook this, she was used to the smell. At least it better than the reason he was forced to cook.

He swears next time the group could starve and there a less then pleasant meal available he was keeping his mouth shut, and don't get him started on Pyrrha?! It was her idea to tell them, he'll have his vengeance he swore it! Oum how was he kidding he couldn't stay mad at them.

"Well I think its cooked, should we bring in our...urgh dinner?" She shivered at the thought of their food, she'll never complain about veggies again!

"Yeah lets." The two stood up and moved into the building since they weren't cooking that indoors for the smell alone. The place they were staying was opposite where Codsworth lived, the building that his original owners lived in with their child. They didn't scavenge or stay that house out of respect for the old bot. and also the fact the house opposite had some tool benches was a plus, and given that they may be here a while till they figured out where to go to start the journey home, those tools maybe useful.

As the two entered the candle lite building they could see Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang and Ren playing a board game that Codsworth gave them earlier they could also see Blake a comic call Grognak the barbarian, who was blushing up a storm, probably thank to the character having more muscles than then half the male population of beacon! But the final member Wiess was sitting on one of the deliberated chairs looking out a window.

"Foods~ done!" Shouted a smiling Nora, although Jaune could tell that this smile wasn't one of normal happiness, this was a vengeful person getting said vengeance.

He guessed Nora wasn't too pleased with Ren at this moment.

The others looked away from what they were doing and looked at them a little green and soon moved into a semi-circle as the two put the food into the middle.

Soon though everybody looked nervous about their meal.

"Um, are you sure we can eat this?"

"Yes, Ruby we can."

"You really, REALLY sure?"

Jaune and some of the others sighed but couldn't help but agree with the girl.

It was that moment Jaune decide to do something brave, he tore off a piece of the roach.

"um, Jaune what are you doing?" A green Pyrrha asked.

"Well, we need to eat and well let's say it's time to 'lead by example.'"

"Well good luck fearless leader!"

Jaune acknowledged Nora comment with a small nod as he looked at the green flesh. With a nervous gulp he opened his mouth and stared to eat the meat.

'by Oum!' It tasted awful but after a second he was able to swallow.

The others although still green looked a slight bit better.

"So how was it?"

He answered honestly. "barely bearable."

"Right."

The other soon started eating and they could agree not the best meal they had.

"ugh how could this day get any worse." Yang said picking at her food.

"We could of ran into Grimm." Said a Ruby slightly grumpy, again so much for their best day ever.

"Come to think of it where are the Grimm?"

"Wiess?"

"We haven't been the most emotionally happy today and where ever humanity is Grimm are more often than not. Not that far behind, but I haven't even seen a creeper, don't you find it odd we haven't even seen one?"

Everyone was silent, she was right it was odd, and given that Grimm flock to areas full of negative emotions, they should have been swarmed or at the very least attacked a few times by now.

"Well in any case we should do rotational in four segment a night watch."

"I'll do the first." Said Blake. "given my night vision and what happened the last time Yang volunteered, I would be the best choose."

"Okay" Ruby responded

"We should sleep soon too, Ren, Nora could you do the other to while I do the last?"

The two partners nodded.

"Right I'd say we start going to sleep now, we more than likely have a long day tomorrow."

"Right." Replied Ruby as a cool breeze ran through the house making he shiver. "oh, is alright if I sleep next to Jaune?"

Yang's eye started glowing red "What?"

"Well although you warm your extremely clingy and since Blake and Wiess are doing the night watch I don't want to disturb their sleep."

She calmed down but grumbled about littles sisters and boys.

"Is it alright Jaune if I sleep next to you too? It is quite cold." Questioned Pyrrha she wasn't jealous! not jealous at all!

"Um, sure." The blonde scratched his head, a unexpected if not unwelcome surprise. What? He was a healthy teenager!

All of them besides Blake soon when to the mattresses in some of the other rooms, after Yang gave a little 'talk' to Jaune the three soon went into the room opposite them. The room was a bedroom before whatever happened here, how did they know? Because they used the destroyed bed frame for firewood, but that matter very little. Because all they cared about right now was in front of them, two old worn and stained mattresses pushed lossy together, and a flay of strips and stars as a blanket.

The trio quickly put the two mattresses closer together on the floor so one of them didn't have to sleep in a unconfutable position. And after it was done the three then flopped on to the 'bed' and dragged and brought the make shift blanket of themselves.

They didn't even know that they were even that tired but after a mumble to say good night they slept. Not knowing or caring what would await them.

For this sleep would be the last good one in a while.

 **Hours later (Jaunes POV)**

I didn't know how long I slept, nor did I care that much until I felt something.

"Get up now, we have a situation!"

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at what awoke him, it was Blake.

"Blake, what wrong?" I grunted out feeling a weight on both of my arms.

"Get these two up now! I'll wake up the others, there's an emergency."

"Okay Blake seriously what's wrong?" He was starting to worry, she had a panic in her voice which was odd, she was calm and collected more often than not even in stressful moments.

"I can't tell you, you have to see it yourself... and I won't tell Yang."

"Huh?"

She sighed "look to your sides."

I looked to my side with the pace of a dying man, who was suddenly cured as soon as I saw why my sides felt so heavy.

Ruby and Pyrrha on each of my sides pressed against me. If Yang saw me with just Pyrrha or any other girls besides ruby she would have teased me, but since as Ruby was also pressed against me. Yeah execution on the spot.

"I'll get them up!" I shout whispered as she nodded and started to move out the room.

"PYRRHA! RUBY! Get up!" I loudly whispered which got them to ster.

"Jaune what is it..." Question Ruby groggily.

"Blake say there an emergency, we need to get up!" And quick before yang see me!

The red reaper as soon as she heard this shot up, making Pyrrha jolt awake too. "Okay what is it?!"

As Pyrrha rubbed her eyes I answered "I don't know, Blake only told that it urgent."

"It is." Came a voice from the door, Me and the girls saw Blake in the doorway with the rest of the group, tiered as we were. "Come to the living room."

Me and the others followed her. "Blake what is it?"

As we entered the living room Blake went to one of the broken window and pointed to the sky.

We looked out the window and was in shock. It wasn't a Grimm like a nevermore, no that would less shocking, no even wanted! What we saw should have been an impossibility, something only in fantasy books.

The moon, we saw the moon whole.

 **End chapter**

 **A/N: not much to say but thanks for reading and have a pleasant day.**


	3. AN: IMPORTANT!

**A/N: hello and welcome, I hate doing these but as you can tell it's important. So here it goes.**

 **My computer has died, as you can imagine this going to be a detrimental to how long the next is going to take. But there is good news I was able to put my stories and the chapters I've been working on into the cloud (computer was acting odd for a while and I didn't trust it, thank you instinct).**

 **This does not mean any of my stories are on hiatus, it'll just mean they will take longer to come out (well longer than they already were...)**

 **that is all thank you for your patience and I'm sorry.**


End file.
